


无法成为野兽的我们

by abridgeovertroubledwater



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abridgeovertroubledwater/pseuds/abridgeovertroubledwater
Summary: 《龙虾》AU无法坦开心扉、付出真情的人和为爱所伤、不再相信真爱的人的恋爱物语。





	1. ？

**Chapter One 他不知道名字的那些鸟儿**

人是爱说谎的生物，即使无法看穿伪装，只要相信而且珍惜，就仍然可以培养出爱吧。

                                      ——《NANA》

 

**1**

 

“格雷夫斯先生，您不能继续拖下去了。”

在旅馆住了三年之后，珀西瓦尔•格雷夫斯从旅馆经理口中收到了最后通牒。此时正是第四年年初，寒冬尚未过去，窗外满目萧瑟，天也阴沉沉的，标准的小说或电影主角倒大霉时必备环境背景。

旅馆经理办公室内倒温暖如春，经理盖勒特•格林德沃也是满面春风。 _没错，鬣狗掏肛之前也像你一样笑得人畜无害。_

“我犯了什么错？自进旅馆时起我可一直都有好好遵守规章制度哦。”格雷夫斯天真无辜的瞪圆双眼，“旅馆入住须知第三条：在旅馆居住期间要积极寻找伴侣——我没有积极地寻找伴侣、去与其他人交流吗？仁慈的上帝啊，我犯了什么错要被人认为我在像个懒汉一样混日子？”他向天花板伸开两臂摊开双手做无语问苍天状，引得侍立于旅馆经理身后的伴侣噗嗤一声笑出来。 _既然我已被选为这出悲喜剧的主角，干脆就摆出个悲情男主的样子好了。_

格林德沃没理他：“我记得，入住旅馆时您说过如果配对失败，您想要被变成龙虾？为什么您会选择龙虾？”

“因为龙虾是海洋生物，而我喜欢海洋；龙虾的血液是蓝色的，给人以高贵感；更重要的是，龙虾能活一百多年，且终生保持性能力。”

“是个很好的选择，也符合您的行事风格。可是格雷夫斯先生，您要明白，旅馆设立的目的是让您能得到一位相伴终生的伴侣，而不是可以随时换掉的床伴。而您，格雷夫斯先生，三来您已和几乎所有适龄的单身客人都发生了关系。不分男女。”

格雷夫斯在心里把白眼翻到后脑勺。“旅馆入住须知中可没有哪条规定禁止旅客之间发生性关系。何况性生活是否和谐也是配对能否成功的重要保证，而且我与好几位客人已经进行到住进情侣套间甚至游船的阶段，总不能指望我们同睡一张床却守身如玉到正式举行婚礼吧，难道这里是修道院吗？哦，对了，”他没好气的加上最后一条：“旅馆系统是在我入住一年之后才出毛病无法登记双性恋的。这也是我的错吗？”

“您让我想起一个人，今天入住的一位客人。我经营旅馆这么多年，敢当着我的面质疑旅馆设置理念的客人，他是第一个。是的，您与他不同。”旅馆经理一根手指放在唇上，制止了想要反驳的格雷夫斯，“没错，您确实从未公开表达过对旅馆乃至整个社会的不满，但您有别的做小动作的办法。”格林德沃低头看看摊开在办公桌上的文件夹，“大学毕业以来您前后交往了不下三百人，但交往时间短的仅有一两天，长的也撑不过半年——您就是用这种阳奉阴违、钻法律漏洞的方式实际单身了十几年。干得漂亮！”他啪的一声合上文件夹。

盖勒特•格林德沃的身份不仅仅是一名旅馆老板——即使这旅馆是配对旅馆——那么简单。做为前律师和法官，格雷夫斯入住旅馆前就清楚这点，可他直到现在才真正了解到格林德沃到底有多可怕。“我将受到什么惩罚？”他听天由命的问道，“两手两脚都放进烤面包机还是直接变成人人都讨厌的动物？”

格林德沃凝视着格雷夫斯，脸上那鬣狗般的笑容扩大了。格雷夫斯汗毛倒竖。听说所谓的“笑”，起源自猛兽露出獠牙的行为。“惩罚您？亲爱的，您为什么要这么想？我不是残忍的变态，还是很乐意给人再多一次机会的。格雷夫斯先生，再给您一个月的寻找伴侣时间，期限从明天开始。记住，仅有一个月。您也不用再参加猎捕活动了。”

格雷夫斯无话可说。但就在格林德沃抬手示意他可以离开房间时，他突然想起了一件事：“那个顶撞你的客人，他叫什么名字？”

“明天您就能见到那孩子。但是格雷夫斯先生，”格林德沃的笑容中莫名增添了些许怜悯，“你和他不会有未来的。”


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

新客人大都在下午到达旅馆，入住手续全部办理完毕一般就已经过了集体晚餐时间。所以要想见到新入住的人，就得等到第二天早餐。他们很显眼。每个新人都会在入住当晚被旅馆经理用特制的带铐腰带将惯用手牢牢绑在背后，被绑时间长达一天。格林德沃解释说这样做是为了让参加配对的人明白独自一人生活有多么不便，从而促使他们更加积极的寻找伴侣。

这次来了四个人，两男两女。其中一个女人正好坐在格雷夫斯左侧，一来就跟他套近乎，一会儿聊天气，一会儿请他吃奶油饼干，一会儿又向他传授养生秘籍。她长得不难看，但吃东西会吧唧嘴，声音还特大，而且没打招呼就从他的糖罐里拿方糖。格雷夫斯找个借口起身换了座位。

刚坐下他就后悔了。这次他坐到了自己在法院的下属艾伯纳西旁边，他也是新人之一。格雷夫斯没进旅馆前只和艾伯纳西说过两次话，每次交谈对方都畏畏缩缩的样子。如今大家都进了配对旅馆，同是天涯沦落人，艾伯纳西似乎敢说话了些。他说他先是追求同部门的奎妮•戈德斯坦失败（“她居然跟一个卖面包的穷鬼跑了！什么眼光！”），又被一个心机女子骗得不轻，然后就被送进了旅馆。“我受够女人了，”最后他说，“女人麻烦！还是男人好。我大学时也确实和男人有过一两次。”

 _哦。祝你好运。_ 格雷夫斯边敷衍着听艾伯纳西絮叨，边打量剩下的两个新人。那两人一个是浓妆艳抹的年轻女人，声音很尖。另一个男客戴副金丝边眼镜，头发梳得规规矩矩，模样很斯文。 _真的就是他们中的某一个人有胆顶撞格林德沃吗？_

“还有一个人没来。”大概是注意到格雷夫斯的视线方向，艾伯纳西突然说，“我们一行总共五人，”他解释道，语气莫名其妙的拿腔拿调起来，仿佛一个煞有其事的解说员。“除了今早用餐的四位以外还有一位男士。他说他的宠物生了病，因此不能来吃早餐。”

这位最后的新人的宠物看来病得不轻。继早餐之后他又缺席了午餐、下午茶和晚餐，健身房、泳池、温泉馆和晚间舞会也不见他的影子，第二天——也就是新人入住旅馆的第三天——的早餐他还是没出现。格雷夫斯怀疑他是不是连集会都不会来。旅馆规定，新人入住第三天要在全体房客面前做自我介绍。

最后他还是来了。第一个新人——那个拿格雷夫斯方糖的女人——自我介绍进行到一半时，只听会场会场大门轻轻响了一声，最后的新人匆匆步入会场。他不像其他人那样什么都没带，两只鸟栖息在他的肩头，个头还都不小。最后的新人就这么在众目睽睽之下快步走上新人们就坐的舞台。

他想坐在边上最不起眼也最不碍事的位子，格林德沃却偏要命令他于中间最显眼的位子就坐。双方僵持了一分钟左右，新人还是不情愿的坐了下来。

即使肩顶二鸟坐在舞台正中间，第五位新人还是想竭力不引人注意。然而不可能。自坐下时起，他的鸟就一直给他制造麻烦，他右肩上那只绿毛芒果嘴的鹦鹉相对老实，始终紧贴他的头站着，只间或叫一下，但每声音量都大的吓人，一出声就会吓到坐在他右手边的艾伯纳西；左肩那只是随处可见的喜鹊，精力充沛的过头，且似乎对亮闪闪的东西分外感兴趣，几次试图去抢坐在它主人右手边那位女客——正是那个声音尖利的和绿毛鹦鹉有的一拼的妖艳女人——的耳钉，还好每次都被它主人硬是拽着拴在它脚上的链子（链子另一头系在它主人的腰带上）给揪了回来。每制止一次喜鹊，第五位新人都要低声道一次歉，声音尖利的女人却丝毫不领情，她没好气的把椅子往左猛拉，好离他远远的。

他看起来将近三十岁，金棕色的头发带着自然的波纹，柔顺的披在额前，微黑的脸颊上有点点雀斑。这是一张端正诚实的脸，但过于正经、腼腆，好似孩子一般。自坐下时起，他便一直低眉垂眼看自己放在膝上的双手，那双手和被裹在旅馆制式黑西裤中的长腿倒是很漂亮。 _他不错，但说真的，要我挑的话，他不会是我的第一选择_ 。

迟到的新人虽坐在正中间，却被安排到最后一个发言。艾伯纳西把话筒递给他，他缓慢起身，沉默了几秒，像是在做最后的酝酿，才缓缓开口道：“大家好，我叫纽特•斯卡曼德。”说话时眼睛仍然垂着，目光向下盯他自己的脚尖。

MOM律所有个叫忒修斯•斯卡曼德的律师。格雷夫斯还在律所时和他在法庭上交手过几次，双方旗鼓相当（ _准确的说，我多赢他一次_ ），去法院工作后也时常碰到他，下了班还一起喝过几次酒。他提到过他有个弟弟。斯卡曼德也不是个常见的姓氏。所以，即使从外表上看非常不可能，台上这个举止怪异、不敢抬头看人的年轻人应该就是那个意气昂扬的中产精英忒修斯的弟弟。

“很抱歉我没能按时参加集会。”小斯卡曼德继续说，“因为我养了很多年的渡鸦道高死了。”

台下众人喃喃着表示礼节性同情。小斯卡曼德又停了下来，眉头紧皱，嘴唇紧抿，坐在台下第二排中间的格雷夫斯清楚看到他的下颌和喉头在抖，就像一个犯恶心的人竭力想将喉咙中一波波喷涌向上的苦水压回腹腔深处。

沉默了相当长一段时间后，小斯卡曼德突然开始说话，好似冲开了瓶盖的碳酸饮料：“道高是一只渡鸦。我知道很多人不喜欢渡鸦，因为他们会吃尸体和腐肉，而且身披黑羽，所以在人类文化中一向被认为与死亡相关，是不吉利的存在。但道高是一只与众不同的白渡鸦，也就是说，他的羽毛是白色的……这在渡鸦中很少见，但绝非仅此一例。而且，渡鸦还是最聪明的鸟类之一，稍加训练就能学会很多东西。道高可以听懂几十个指令，还能分辨并拿来不在我手边的硬币、钢笔、钥匙等小物件……”

 _他讲这个干什么？_ 格雷夫斯皱起眉头。自我介绍只需简单介绍自己的姓名、年龄、职业和希望与伴侣共同拥有的特点即可。他注意到台下其他客人也在彼此交换着困惑的眼神。 _他以为这是科普讲座吗？_

“渡鸦在野外寿命通常为十六年，人工饲养条件下则会活更久。”小斯卡曼德滔滔不绝个没完。防洪大坝一旦崩开个口子，便再再也挡不住洪水一泻千里。“道高就是只老渡鸦，他是我十二岁时和……他是我十二岁时从野猫口中救下来，当时他还是只刚开始长羽毛的雏鸟。今年他十七岁，已经超出渡鸦的自然生存年龄。但就像我刚才说的那样，在我身边他本可活更久……然而前天，也就是我入住旅馆那天，我从经理办公室回来，一进房间就发现道高在烧得很旺的壁炉里……我尽我所能抢救，但没有用，他烧伤的太严重了。昨天晚上，他死了。”

小斯卡曼德哽了一下，抬起左臂用袖子胡乱擦着脸：“今早我用旧报纸叠了棺材，在我房间窗外花圃中给道高挖了墓穴，安葬了他。你们会笑我蠢，但我想说的是，动物们也和人类一样，有资格有权利在这个星球上生活，不应当被人随意虐待、残杀，以及做为威胁别人的卑鄙无耻的阴谋诡计的牺牲品！”

有些客人不停打哈欠，格雷夫斯却听出小斯卡曼德的语调中开始带出怒意。他不再试图擦去眼泪，任由它在脸上淌成闪光的纹路：“你会说是我没有关好笼门让道高自己飞了出来才酿成惨剧。但我发现他时，壁炉口被铁网炉门牢牢封住，他飞不出火炉。我说过道高很聪明，但一只渡鸦再怎么聪明，也做不到从炉膛里把炉门从外面反锁。那就只有一个可能：这座旅馆里有人进了我的房间，把道高扔进了壁炉。”

小斯卡曼德忽的抬起头，于是格雷夫斯今天第一次看到了他的眼睛。吊灯的光线顺着他的眉骨、鼻梁和睫毛流泻而下，在眼眶内洒下浅浅的影子，再被晶莹的泪水折射，使他的双眸如冬季结冰的潭水般呈仿佛能将人吸进去的墨绿色。这双眼睛越过台下众人头顶悲痛又无畏的直视人群后方。格雷夫斯转过头。旅馆经理盖勒特•格林德沃抱着双臂站在人群之后，面带微笑回视小斯卡曼德，仿佛教师劝诫不听话的孩子般气定神闲的说道：

“斯卡曼德先生，您在与见面会主题无关的事情上浪费了太多时间，就请以您希望与配偶共同拥有的特点或爱好作结吧。”

小斯卡曼德咬着嘴唇，没有说话。格林德沃的声音中出现危险的意味：“斯卡曼德先生？不要耽搁大家的时间。”

“我是鸟类学家，想和我配对的人必须是观鸟爱好者，能分辨出不同种鸟类，知道任何一种鸟儿的名字。”小斯卡曼德一口气说得飞快，说完一屁股坐了下去，又一次低下了头。

 _他确实不是我的第一选择，但是，我要追求他。_ 格雷夫斯看着他，鬼使神差般突然决定。


End file.
